The Rise of a Master, Livre 1 : Entraînement
by SisiMi
Summary: Naruto échoue dans la vallée de la fin et s'enfuit de Konoha. Grâce à Kyuubi, il va devenir plus fort et essayer de ramener Sasuke, mais c'est sans compter sur l'Akatsuki, bien décidée à mettre la main sur Kyuubi et detruire les différents villages. Slash Gaara/Naru, Kyuu/Naru et autre. Début de la vraie aventure au Ch 6, mais les précédents chapitres sont importants. Ch 6 en ligne
1. le début de tout

Bon, ben voilà, ma première fanfic sur naruto ! J'en suis fière :')

C'est un slash alors homophobes, faite votre choix ! ( à vos risques et péril bien sur...)

**Disclaimer** : Tout le monde sait que les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à mo... hrum... Masashi Kishimoto-sama, etc, etc...

**Résumé**: Naruto échoue à son combat dans la vallée de la fin. De honte, il s'enfuit loin de Konoha. Avec l'aide Kyuubi, il va devenir plus fort et essayer de ramener Sasuke, mais c'est bien sur sans compter sur l'Akatsuki, bien décidée à mettre la main sur Kyuubi et detruire les différents villages.

Parole : - Blablabla.

Pensée :**« Blablabla. »**

Discusion Mentale : _**Blablabla.**_

_Chapitre 1 : le début de tout_

_Ou : le petit caillou retiré qui va remettre en route tout l'engrenage _

La vallée de la fin, un corp allongé, deux yeux bleux, remplis de larmes. Naruto était désépéré, anéanti.

Il avait perdu. Il avait osé perdre.

_**Debout, Kit ! Tu vas pas abandonner maintenant quand même ?**_

_**J'ai perdu, Kyu... j'ai perdu mon combat et Sasuke...**_

Il y a deux ans, Naruto s'était rendu compte que Kyuubi n'était finalement pas si méchant. Les discussions avec lui était d'ailleurs assez constructive. Ou stupide, ça dépendais de l'humeur de son démon adoré.

_**Raaah... Soit pas aussi négatif ! Devient plus fort et ramène le !**_

_**Et comment, hein ? Je peux pas rentrer au village, Sakura-chan va être tellement déçue de mon echec. Et même si j'y retournais, c'est pas avec l'entraînement de genin, ou même de chounin que je le ramènerais.**_

_**Tss... si défaitiste...écoute Kit, j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais... je vais t'aider.**_

**_Gné ?_**

**_Ah, oui, ça prouve ta grande intelligence, ça._**

**_Tu va vraiment m'aider ?_**

**_Ouais. Mais pour commencer, gamin, allons faire un petit tour à Suna._**

**_Gaara ?_**

**_Ouaip._**

**_Shukaku ?_**

**_En l'occurence, ouais._**

**_Bon, ben...c'est partit alors !_**

Naruto se leva - avec moult difficultées - et sous les directive de Kyûbi, vers Suna.

Oui... Sans eau et nourriture...

Mes cher amis ! Voilà donc le début de ma fanfic ^^

j'en suis assez fière ( ^ 3 ^ )

Vous devez savoir un truc que je ne supporte pas... les auteurs qui demandent des reviews, sinon pas de suite. Bah, les reviews, ça fait plaisir... très plaisir... très très plaisir... très très très plaisir ( C'est pas vrai ! Je vous influence pas ! J'ai juste une vue objectivesur la chose V.V ), mais si on écrit par envie, alors reviews ou pas, moi je continue ^^

autre chose, j'adore les reviews critiques, ( Qui apporte quelque chose ) positive ou négative, alors, n'hésitez pas 3

SisiMi, qui vous aime, vous et vos revie...hurm... qui vous aime très très fort ^^


	2. début de l'entraînement

Bon ben, voilà la suite ^^

... ... Non ! Malgré ce que vous pouvez croire, je ne suis pas morte !

Un chapitre bien plus long que le précédent qui pouvait plus être qualifié de prologue !

Je vais essayer de mieux organiser la mise en page ;)

**Disclaimer** : Tout le monde sait que les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-sama à part quelques uns de mon cru que je vous autorise à prendre si besoin est, ça ne me gêne absolument pas.

**Résumé**: Naruto échoue à son combat dans la vallée de la fin. De honte, il s'enfuit loin de Konoha. Avec l'aide Kyuubi, il va devenir plus fort et essayer de ramener Sasuke, mais c'est bien sur sans compter sur l'Akatsuki, bien décidée à mettre la main sur Kyuubi et détruire les différents villages.

Parole : « - Blablabla. »

Pensée :**« Blablabla. »**

Discussion Mentale :_**Blablabla. **_

**Petite note : Je souhaiterais préciser que le couple Kyuubi/Naruto ne sera pas avant la fin du premier livre. Sur ce livre là, le couple principal sera Gaara/Naruto. Par contre ils ne seront pas en couple tout de suite, la romance sera bien présente mais l'aventure primera.**

Pour les reviews, je souhaiterais remercier : **lovely love to lie**, **Le-yaoiste**, **KynnVyr**,** dicou**,** Shana **et les anonymes

_**Pour les reviews anonymes( mettez vous des noms c'est plus simple pour tous le monde ) :**_

_**Anonyme (un peu court mais bon c 'est le premier chapitre, j'attend la suite avec  
impatience. ) :**_C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt court mais je vais me rattraper avec les autres ^^

_**dicou :**_ héhé :) contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Je te rassure tout de suite, mes chapitre seront tous plus longs !

**Shana **: Haaa... moi aussi j'ai hââââteeeuh... Hum... désolé. Les débuts tragiques c'est toujours plus motivant

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : début de l'entraînement_

_Ou : vous comprenez enfin l'intérêt du titre du livre_

Un ans maintenant que Naruto était arrivé à Suna, et presque autant de temps depuis que son entraînement avait commencé.

_**J'en ai assez Kyu, j'y arriverais jamais**_

_**Non mais... c'est quoi ce manque flagrant d'envie de réussir ?!**_

_**Mais ça fait un mois qu'on essaye ça !**_

_**Oh, je t'en prie, arrête de faire l'enfant !**_

Le démon était plus que motivé à l'idée que son renard réussisse cette épreuve de force qui avait pour objectif de lui donner un corps. Ses efforts étaient pour l'instant plutôt vain. Durant la première année, Kyuubi, par l'intermédiaire de Naruto, avait aidé Gaara à faire de Shukaku un allié. Une alliance de créée et une autre détruite. En effet, Le père de Gaara était mort, tué par Orochimaru. Grâce à l'entraînement de Kyuubi, il devint Kage et détruisit l'alliance que son père avait mit en place avec Konoha.

Revenons en à notre blondinet hyper-actif et assez désespéré pour le moment. Malgré sa concentration intense, il désespéré à l'idée de ne pas réussir. Donner un corps à son Bijuu lui permettrai de s'entraîner bien plus efficacement.

« - Naruto !

- Gaa-chan !

- Gaa-chan ? Tu... mh... peux importe. Viens, on à un problème.

- Lequel ?

- Konoha.

Le blond se renfrogna :

- Quoi Konoha ?

- L'Hokage et le conseil on envoyés des ninjas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quelqu'un d'ici aurait apparemment laisser filtrer que tu étais venu à Suna après ta défaite. Ils veulent que tu rentre à Konoha. J'ai dit que tu ne voulais pas les voir et ils ont refusé de partir. L'alliance avec Konoha et rompue, ça pourrais mal se terminer. Nous ne sommes pas amis mais pas ennemis non plus, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des morts injustifié dans le village.

- Tout un monologue pour dire que tu veux que je vienne avec toi pour les raisonner.

- Nh...

- Veux pas...

- Alors allons… attend... quoi ?

- J'ai pas envie.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Jamais je pourrais me présenter devant eux tant que je n'aurais pas ramener Sasuke.

Le jeune rouquin lança un regard noir à Naruto :

- Naruto, je t'en pris, personne ne t'en veux de ne pas avoir réussi !

- Je crois que t'as jamais parlé autant dans toute ton existence.

- Nh, moi aussi je m'en suis... une petite minute... Naruto !

- Quoi ?

- Tu croyais réellement que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte ?

- De quoi ?

- Peux importe, viens.

Malgré les vaines protestations de Naruto et sa tentative ratée de détourner l'attention, Gaara fini quand même par l'entraîner vers son bureau ou l'attendais trois ninja bien connus au bataillon.

En effet, Hinata, Shino et Kiba étaient facilement reconnaissables. Malgré ses deux années séparé de ses amis et les changement bien évidement naturels, Naruto n'aurait pu s'y tromper.

Il avait lui aussi bien changé; fini les combinaisons orange, le noir était beaucoup plus discret, et ne se considérant plus à proprement parler comme un membre de Konoha, Naruto avait retiré sont bandeau orné de la feuille symbolique du village, ses cheveux blond retombant lâchement sur ses yeux bleus.

Hinata regarda Naruto les larmes aux yeux :

- Naruto...

_**Ah, toi, tu lui à manqué, attention le tombeur.**_

* * *

Bon ben voilà ^^

Oui, la aussi c'est petit, mais en même temps, je me sentait bien d'arrêter là ;p

Vous inquiétez pas la suite est en cour d'écriture, même si elle ne risque pas d'arriver tout de suite avec la reprise des cours.

Bon, ben, à au prochain chapitre mes loulous en sucre XD

Et n'hésitez à reviewer !


	3. Konoha

Coucou ^^

Remercions les dieux, je peux enfin poster ! Donc voilà la suite ^^

**Disclaimer** : Tout le monde sait que les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-sama à part quelques uns de mon cru que je vous autorise à prendre si besoin est, ça ne me gêne absolument pas.

**Résumé**: Naruto échoue à son combat dans la vallée de la fin. De honte, il s'enfuit loin de Konoha. Avec l'aide Kyuubi, il va devenir plus fort et essayer de ramener Sasuke, mais c'est bien sur sans compter sur l'Akatsuki, bien décidée à mettre la main sur Kyuubi et détruire les différents villages.

Parole : « - Blablabla. »

Pensée :**« Blablabla. »**

Discussion Mentale :_**Blablabla. **_

**Merci à toutes les lectrices et lecteurs ( Particulièrement Le-yaoiste )  
**

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Konoha..._

_Ou : Problèmes en perspective_

Hinata se jeta dans les bras de celui qu'elle avait pendant longtemps aimé. Mais deux ans c'est assez long et il faillait croire que le charme... euh... sombre... de Shino, était pas mal.

'Fin... faut aimer quoi...

- Naruto ! On était tous mort d'inquiétude !

- Ah...

Elle s'écarta de lui et pris un air colérique, pas très crédible avec les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

- " Ah... " c'est tout ? Tu n'imagine pas l'état dans lequel tu as mis tout le monde ! Tu mériterais une bonne correction !

_**Hé bé... je sais pas où est passé la gamine timide et pleurnicharde, mais apparemment elle est plus là**_**_._**

**_Kyuu..._**

**_Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ?_**

- Tu ne te rend pas compte ! Sakura est intenable et Ino aussi...

- Euh, s'annonça Kiba, pour Ino je pense plutôt que c'est à cause de Sasuke...

Les épaules de Naruto s'affaissèrent.

Hinata se tourna vers Kiba et Shino :

- Silence vous deux !

- J'ai rien dit moi... s'indigna, très légèrement et très bassement Shino.

- Humph !

Elle se retourna vers Naruto qui avait complétement décroché depuis que son démons préféré semblait décider à lui dicter les noms de toutes les personnes de Konoha susceptiblesd'avoir changée avec le temps.

_**Le chewing-gum ! **_

_**Sakura ? Bien sûr que non Kyuu ! Sakura était beaucoup trop... Saaaassssuuukeee-kuuuunnn !**_

_**Ah tu le fait bien !**_

_**Oui hein.**_

- ...ruto ! Naruto Uzumaki ! Tu m'écoute quand je parle ? s'écria Hinata plus remontée que Sakura dans ses mauvais jours, Gaara no Sabaku ! N'espère même pas sortir de cette pièce sans explications ! Pourquoi tu ne nous à pas dit que Naruto était ici ?

Gaara était légéremet perturbé par la gamine éffrontée qui ausait lui parler ainsi.

- Pour quelle raison l'aurais-je fait ? Je ne devais rien à Konoha ! Et Naruto m'avait demandé de l'aider. Je ne vois pas la raison pour laquelle j'aurais refusé.

- Pour quelle raison à tu accepté ?

Ils crurent voir une légère rougeur prendre forme au niveau des joues de Gaara. Sûrement un effet de la chaleur.

Mais Hinata avait trèèèès bien comprit :

- Oooh ! Trop mignon !

Les trois autres mâles non concerné la regardèrent, troublés :

- De quoi ?

- Eh bien il semblerait que notre très cher Gaara ici présent soit...

* * *

... MOUAHAHAHAHkeuf keuf !

hum... mon dieu... ce pitit machin qui ressemble à une crotte de fourmi est bien mon chapitre.

Je sais, mais je pense que je posterais le prochain ce WE, alors courage ^^

Ya un truc qui me blesse un peu je doit dire, j'ai 630 vue en tout et pour tout et 8 reviews TT-TT ( Je remercie d'ailleurs allègrement les posteurs, ça me fait hyper plaisir à chaque fois )... rassurez vous ! je ne vais pas ralentir le temps de créations ( déjà super long et avec de tout petits chapitres... paaaarrrdooonn ! ) Mais une micro review, je peu vous dire que ça fait super plaisir ^^

Bon ben voilà !

c'était votre adorable ( ? ) et choupinette ( oui je sais... ) SisiMi.


	4. ou pas

Chose promit chose due ^^

Voilà un nouveau chapitre plus long que le précédent ! Et vous voulez une bonne nouvelle ? Je vais surement poster dans la semaine, j'ai une explosion d'inspiration depuis quelque temps ( même si c'est pas pour ça que ça sera bon -_-' )

Disclaimer : Vous croyez que si je demande gentiment...? Non ? Bon ben, un jour peut être. Tout, à part quelque futur persos, appartient à Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Résumé**: Naruto échoue à son combat dans la vallée de la fin. De honte, il s'enfuit loin de Konoha. Avec l'aide Kyuubi, il va devenir plus fort et essayer de ramener Sasuke, mais c'est bien sur sans compter sur l'Akatsuki, bien décidée à mettre la main sur Kyuubi et détruire les différents villages.

Parole : « - Blablabla. »

Pensée : **« Blablabla. »**

Discussion Mentale : _**Blablabla. **_

**Je voulais remercier Le-yaoiste, KynnVyr et Guest ( M'a fallut du temps pour comprendre que c'était ton pseudo... ) et bien sur mes assez nombreux lecteurs qui laissent pas de reviews mais qui sont là quand même ^^**

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : ...ou pas._

_Ou : Finalement faut croire qu'ils repartent bredouille_

_Les trois autres mâles non concerné la regardèrent, troublés :_

_- De quoi ?_

_- Eh bien il semblerait que notre très cher Gaara ici présent soit..._

0o0o0o0o0

- Silence ! Ne dit rien !

- Allons, ne soit pas géné.

- Je ne suis PAS géné !

Gaara qui s'énerve n'était pas très courant...

- Héhé, c'est adorable.

- Grumf...

_**Oh ! Je comprend !**_

_**Quoi donc Kyuu ?**_

_**Grumf...**_

_**Nan, mais c'est quoi votre problème avec les " Grumf " ?**_

_**Rien...**_

_**Pourquoi t'es énervé ?**_

_**Lâche-moi Naruto !**_

Naruto ? Depuis quand ne l'avait-il plus appellé Naruto ?

- Bref ! finit par s'écrier Kiba, Pourquoi t'es partit Teme ?

- ... Pas... rentrer... ke..., marmonna indistictement Naruto.

- Rien compris !

- Je pouvais pas rentrer sans Sasuke...

- Mais t'es un abruti ma parole ! On croyais tous que t'étais mort et toi tu t'se juste barré à cause de l'autre crétin ?

- Mort ?

- La vallée était à moitié atomisée et on à retrouvé aucun des deux ! Tu croyais quoi baka ?!

- On à récupéré une partie de la combinaison orange, mumura Shino.

- J'avais honte... je pouvais pas renter alors que j'avais primmis de le ramener.

- T'es vraiment crétin hein ? Le temps à vraiment rien changé. 'Tin on te vois pas pendant deux ans et t'es toujours aussi con !

Hinata regarda Kiba l'air outré mais ne pipa mots.

- Roooh, ça va hein, grogna Naruto.

- On s'en fout de l'autre crétin ! Il est partit ? Grand bien lui en fasse ! On va juste aller le rattraper par la peau du dos !

- Je ne compte pas partir de Suna...

- Pourquoi !? s'écria Hinata l'ai assez désespérée.

- On vient de te dire qu'on s'en foutait que t'es perdu !

- Tu ne devrais pas parler pour tous, beaucoup son heureux que je ne soit plus là...

_**Pas Ichiraku en tout cas... il à perdu son meilleur client**_

_**Tiens tu fais plus la gueule ?**_

_**Tu peux pas te passer de moi de toute façon**_

_**Arrrff... **_

- Depuis quand est tu aussi défaitiste Naruto ?

- J'en ai marre d'éspéré...

- Crétin !

Non, ça n'était ni Kiba, ni Hinata. Shino était assez sur les nerf en ce moment.

- Shoushou, qu'es-ce qui te prend ?

- Vous trouvez qu'il ressemble au Naruto qu'on connait ?

- Ben...

- Euh... mais... Shoushou...

- Tss... il n'est pas du tout comme le " notre ". Et arrête de m'appeller Shoushou !

_**Ouah... il est en forme le maître des insectes.**_

_**Oui hein...**_

- Ecoutez, ici je pourrais devenir assez fort pour récupérer Sasuke.

- Et si tu reviens, onle récupérera tout ensemble !

- Non, c'est de ma faute s'il est partit. Je le récupérerais seul.

- Mais...

- Je reste à Suna, ça ne se discute pas. Et je suis plus en sécurité avec Gaara.

Ce dernier eu un léger sourire qui passa inaperçu.

Enfin... presque.

La moquerie et l'affection avaient remplacé l'inquiétude sur le doux visage d'Hinata. Shino était toujours aussi remonté et le crveau de Kiba, lui, s'était déconnecté à partir du mot " seul ".

Hinata eu un léger rire :

- Eh bien il semblerait que nous n'ayont plus rien à faire ici.

Il y eu un tilt dans le cerveau de Kiba, qui se remit lentement en route.

- Comment ça on s'en va ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? Je pars pas sans lui ! Et puis on va dire quoi à l'Hokage ?

- Kiba ! On lui dira que notre informateur s'était trompé !

- T'en connait beaucoup toi, des blond aux yeux bleu à moustache de renard ?

- Ecoute Kiba, soupira Hinata, on va s'en aller, et laisser Naruto, et bientôt, il va nous ramener Sasuke, pas vrai ?

- Promis ! s'écria Naruto, le sourire de nouveau présent sur ses lévres.

- Et pour Sakura ? Elle va hurler quand elle verra qu'on rentre sans Naruto.

- On lui dira. Elle aime trop Naruto pour lui porter préjudice. On va y aller maintenant, l'Hokage attend notre rapport.

- D'accord, et merci ! A bientôt !

- Tu reviendra à Konoha avec Sasuke, OK ( rimes ^0^ ) ?

- Evidemment !

Après avoir salué leurs amis, les ninjas de Konoha partirent avec un Shino partiellemnt satisfait, un Kiba fulminant et une Hinata chantonnante. Gaara, de son coté, imaginait les mille et une tortures qu'il ferait subir à celui qui avait dénoncée son renard... uen fois qu'il aurait trouvé la taupe evidemment.

Naruto était heureux de pouvoir rester à Suna ma ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement et les habitants de Suna ne l'aimais pas particulierement.

Et où tu veux qu'on aille Kit ?

Bah, déjà il faut un endroit ou on pourrais te créer un corps.

Y s'rais temps

J'fait de mon mieux !

Mh... ça reste à voir...

On pourrais faire un tour dans le pays du feu ? De toute façon, il faudra faire le tour de chaque pays pour trouver la planque du serpent, alors autant cherchet à partir du pays du feu.

Et après?

Une fois qu'on à trouver la planque ?

Ouais.

On va s'incruster dans l'équipe personelle d'Orochimaru.

* * *

Voilà! chuis épuisé, j'avait tout fait sur une feuille et je viens de passer une heure à tout taper sur l'ordi... j'en peu plus... Ya beaucoup de paroles mais c'était nécessaire, j'aurais plus de texte sur le prochain chapitre ^^

Au fait, je sui à la recherche d'une ou un béta lecteur, alors si quelqu'un est intéréssé...

Bon, j'vais vous laisser mes coco et à la semaine prochaine ^^

Votre adorée; SisiMi.


	5. Commencement

Hum...hum hum...

J'avais... j'avais pour objectif de poster ce WE mais euh... je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion, mea culpa -_-"

Déééésolllllléée !

Don je vous donne la suite maintenant qui je l'espère sera plus passionnante que celle précédament qui était d'un ennui mortel, mais c'était un chapitre indispensable.

**Disclaimer**: Vous croyez que si je demande gentiment...? Non ? Bon ben, un jour peut être. Tout, à part quelque futur persos, appartient à Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Résumé**: Naruto échoue à son combat dans la vallée de la fin. De honte, il s'enfuit loin de Konoha. Avec l'aide Kyuubi, il va devenir plus fort et essayer de ramener Sasuke, mais c'est bien sur sans compter sur l'Akatsuki, bien décidée à mettre la main sur Kyuubi et détruire les différents villages.

Parole : « - Blablabla. »

Pensée : **« Blablabla. »**

Discussion Mentale : _**Blablabla. **_

**Je voulais remercier KynnVyr, Guest et bien sur mes assez nombreux lecteurs qui laissent pas de reviews mais qui sont là quand même ^^**

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Commencement_

_Où_

_Il était temps parce que ça devenait long_

_Et après?_

_Une fois qu'on à trouver la planque ?_

_Ouais._

_On va s'incruster dans l'équipe personelle d'Orochimaru._

0o0o0o0o0

_**Gné ? Kit ! T'es malade ?! On sait mêma pas qui est dans ce groupe ! On est même pas sûr qu'il existe !**_

_**Bien sur que si ! c'est Gaara lui même qui est allé voir !**_

_**C'est bien ce que je dit...**_

_**Allez Kyuu !**_

_**Il va te reconnaître de tout façons**_

_**Pas sûr, il suffit de changer d'apparence**_

_**Et comment tu compte faire ça ?**_

_**Quand je te donnerais un corps, il suffira quand tu sortira du mien d'y laisser un peu de chacra ! Il devrait se mélanger au mien et apporter suffisament de modification physique**_

_**Sauf que tu n'arrive toujours pas à me faire sortir de ton corps**_

_**J'y travaille...**_

- Naruto ?

- Hein ?

- Tout va bien ? demanda Gaara l'air inquiet.

- Oui, on avait une petite discussion avec Kyuubi.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Personnelles ! Bon je vais faire un tour ! s'exclama Naruto en s'enfuiant sous le regard inquiet du roux.

Il sauta par la fenêtre et pris la route des portes de la ville. Dans le désert, ils avaient, avec Kyuubi, réussit à découvrir une grotte qui allait être utile en l'instant. En effet, le blond avait finalement presque réussit à créer le corps et éspérait qu'aujourd'hui serait la bonne, car son démon devenait de plus en plus impatient. S'il y arrivait, ils seraient très largement avantagés, et l'entrainement du jeune bijuu serait beaucoup plus rapide. Une fois l'entrainement de Naruto fini, ils pourraient enfin avoir une chance de rentrer dans l'équipe secrète d'Orochimaru et ainsi récuperer Sasuke.

Quand la grotte fut atteinte, il s'assit en tailleur et commenca à concentrer son chacra pour la création du corps.

_**Courage Kit, tu vas y arriver**_

Naruto se concentra et repéra les différents flux de chacra présent dans son corps.

_**Une fois **__**que tu les à repérés concentre toi pour en faire sortir un de ton corps**_

_**Lequel ?**_

_**Celui qui contient le plus de chacra**_

Il repéra le filament recherché et fit en sorte de le faire sortir de son corps. C'était une sensation assez désagréable. Quand il devait marcher sur un mur ou céer son orbe tourbillonante, il concentrait son chacra dans un ses membres, mais là, il devait le faire sortir et c'était douloureux et épuisant, il avait l'impréssion qu'on lui arrachait son énergie.

_**C'est bien partit Kit !**_

_**C'est douloureux...**_

_**Courage petit renard, tu y es presque**_

Naruto avait l'impression d'être écartelé et sa allait en s'empirant. Puis tout s'arrêta et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'évanouissait. Le Bijuu s'éffondra sous un soupir d'inquiétude et de soulagement de Kyuubi.

0o0o0o0o0

_**Kit ! Allez Kit, réveille toi !**_

Il entendait une voix, trouble et heureuse. Voix qui, après une identification, appartenait à un certain renard.

_**Allez Kit, debout !**_

_**Mmh...**_

_**Tu as mal quelque part ?**_

_**Nan... me sent... pateux...**_

_**Tu m'étonne, tu dors depuis trois heures**_

_**J'ai réussit ?**_

_**Ouaip !**_

_**Vrai ?!**_

Naruto se redressa et fit marcher ses muscles ankylosés et quelque peu désorienté. Il releva doucement la tête dans un grognement et vit non lion de lui une masse informe bleuté.

_**Kyuu, c'est ça ton corps ?**_

_**En quelque sorte**_

_**Comment ça ?**_

_**c'est bien le "corps", mais incomplet**_

_**Incomplet ? Il n'est pas totalement formé ?**_

_**Tu trouve franchement que ça ressemble à un corps toi ?**_

_**Non, mais...**_

_**L'enveloppe en elle même est bien la, mais il faut la modelé, lui donner une forme, des organes, la solidifer. Elle est bien trop fragile, si je tentais de rentrer dedans, je mourrerais au bout de cinq minute, mais en plus, elle se déchirerait**_

_**Et comment on fait alors ?!**_

_**Calme toi ! ton eveloppe est parfaite, il suffit juste d'y rajouter du chacra. **_

_**Bon, OK, j'y vais, dis moi comment faire**_

_**Tu ne peux pas.**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? C'est épuisant de transférer et tu es déjà à moitié mort. Tu dois attendre l'energie necessaire**_

_**Il faudra combien de temps pour finir ce truc ?**_

_**Des mois, des années, je n'en sais rien.**_

_**Et quelques jour, ça marche pas ?**_

_**A moins d'avoir de l'énergie et une réserve de chacra infini, non.**_

_**Mais j'en ai !**_

_**Pas vraiment, certe tu as une grande réserve, mais pas infini.**_

_**Mais le tien, il l'est, non ?**_

_**Oui, mais comme tu viens de le dire, c'est le mien. Tu ne peux pas te servir du mien pour faire mon propre corps.**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça, c'est la règle. On ne peux pas se sevir de son propre chacra pour se faire un corps à soit même, il fut avoir un autre compagon. C'es sans doute pour éviter de créer des armées entières.**_

_**Comment va-t-on faire alors ?**_

_**On va patienter... tu viendra chaques jours en donner une certaine dose et plus tu sera fort, plus tu pourras en donner, donc on continuera l'entrainement. Rentre à Suna maintenant.**_

_**Okay.**_

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte et retourna au village ou il croisa Gaara. Ce dernier lui posa des questions, inquié et troublé, sur son état déplorable et le jeune blond lui affirma que ce n'était rien. Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre, posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormi sous un grognement de son Démon

* * *

Bon et ben je viens de me rendre compte que ce chapitre et aussi chiant que le précédent...

mais rassurez vous, dans le prochain chapitre, je passe vraiment à la vitesse supérieure, on aura la fin de la céation du corps et le début du voyage.

Et à partir d'aujourd'hui je posterais uniquement le WE avec un délai maximum entre chaque chapitre de 2 semaines.

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ^^

Votre SisiMi un petit peu dans le flan


	6. Réussite

Bon ! Voilà la suite, plus longue et plus palpitante que les deux chapitres précédents qui n'ont, vu le nombres de reviews ( inexistantes ), pas beaucoup plu ;_;

Je n'ai pas posté plutôt parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps et que apparemment, cette suite n'était pas attendue.

**Disclaimer** : Franchement?... tout n'pas à moi... Masashi Kishimoto-sama...

**Résumé :**Naruto échoue à son combat dans la vallée de la fin. De honte,il s'enfuit loin de Konoha. Avec l'aide Kyuubi, il va devenir plus fort et essayer de ramener Sasuke. Pour y arriver, il rentrera dans les rang d'un serpent bien connu.

**Rating :** T pour l'instant, M dans quelques ann... chapitres.

Parole : « - Blablabla. »

Pensée : **« Blablabla. »**

Discussion Mentale : _**Blablabla**_.

Merci à mes nombreux lecteurs !

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Réussite_

_Où_

_Emmerdons Gaara_

_Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte et retourna au village ou il croisa Gaara. Ce dernier lui posa des questions, inquiet et troublé, sur son état déplorable et le jeune blond lui affirma que ce n'était rien. Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre, posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit sous un grognement de son Démon._

0o0o0o0o0

Les jours qui suivirent, Kyuubi entraîna durement Naruto, renforçant ses techniques, son endurance sa force, sa dextérité et tenta en vain de calmer le caractère de feu de son renardeau. Chaque soir après l'entraînement, Naruto retournait à la grotte et transférait son chakra au futur corps de Kyuubi qui commençait enfin prendre forme. Au bout de treize mois d'acharnement, d'énervement, et de hurlement de désespoirs des deux cotés, le corps fut enfin près.

_**Je dois bien avouer, Kit, que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu finisse aussi rapidement.**_

_**Ya fallut plus d'un an quand même...**_

_**Quand même, toi qui est si impatient...**_

_**Merci !**_

_**Pas forcément un compliment...**_

_**Huh ? Bof... il ne ressemble toujours pas à grand chose...**_

Naruto fixa le corps. Il avait toujours cette couleur bleuté propre au chakra, mais il s'était modelé pour former un corps humain et par conséquent durci. Ce n'était pourtant pas encore humain. Il n'avait pas de sexe, pas d'œils, la bouche et le nez étaient banaux, sans aucune caractéristique et sa taille était aux alentours de 1m60. Le jeune blond rapprocha sa main du corps.

_**N'approche pas tes doigts potelés de ce corps, blondinet du dimanche !**_

Naruto sursauta et s'éloigna de la masse bleuté.

_**Je ferais abstraction de la remarque à propos de mes doigts.**_

_**Il est temps de commencer. Approche toi du corps mais ne le touche pas. Ne le touche pas.**_

« Il a répété deux fois la même chose » pensa Naruto.

Il fit ce que son renard lui avait demandé et se rapprocha du futur Kyuubi

_**Je vais commencer. Quand je sortirais, je te laisserais un peu de chakra, comme prévu. Quand tu te réveillera...**_

_**Ouho, ouho, ouho ! Comment ça me réveillerais ?**_

_**Tu t'attendais quand même pas à ce que ça se fasse en un claquement de doigts ?**_

…

_**Je disais donc, quand tu te réveillera, je serais sûrement encore inconscient. Tu me ramènera à Suna, sans te faire voir de préférence.**_

_**Où je te laisse là et je...**_

_**Du sérieux stupide humain !**_

_**Désolé...**_

_**On commence.**_

Tout comme lors de la création du corps, Naruto ressentit un tiraillement douloureux, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle amplifia rapidement, et malgré ses efforts pour rester silencieux, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler, ses cris résonnant dans la grotte sombre. Du chakra rouge commença à s'échapper du corps jeune homme. Au fur et à mesure du temps, le chakra pris la forme miniature du démon bouillonnant. Ce dernier sortit avec difficulté du corps de Naruto et plongea vers celui qui serait bientôt le siens. Il entra dans son nouveau corps et Naruto s'effondra, évanouit.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Naruto émergea lentement, encore embrumé et quelque peu courbaturé. Il vit à quelques pas de lui le corps, par terre et immobile. Apparemment le transfert avait été un succès, s'il en jugeait par la poitrine du corps qui montait et descendait avec lenteur.

« Non... plus le corps maintenant, pensa Naruto avec confusion, encore légèrement enfoncé dans les brumes du sommeil. C'est Kyuubi désormais ».

Il se releva difficilement et s'approcha de son Bijuu.

Ses longs cheveux rouges feu descendant jusqu'à ses reins le firent sourire, les trouvant parfaitement en accord avec son démon. Il était légèrement plus grand que Naruto et celui-ci ne douta pas une seule seconde que son renard le charrierait la dessus. Il avait un nez droit et une bouche pleine. On pouvait sans aucune hésitation dire qu'il était magnifique et à tout les coups, c'était lui qui avait choisi son apparence.

« Bon, faut que je le ramène à Suna maintenant. »

Il souleva Kyuubi et le hissa sur son dos, puis pris rapidement la route de Suna, et une fois en ville, la direction de la résidence de Gaara. Ça ne fut malheureusement pas de tout repos, le jeune ninja devant impérativement éviter les habitants. Déjà qu'il ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup, si en plus il ramenait un inconnu, inconscient et nu, là... Le voyage se fit donc sur les toits, et ce fut un Naruto à demi-mort qui s'effondra dans sa chambre, après avoir au préalable déposé le poids mo... Kyuubi sur le lit.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, bien décidé à prendre une douche après cette journée mouvementée. Il y entra, alluma les robinets du bain, se déshabilla et... retint le hurlement très peu masculin qui avait pris forme dans sa gorge.

Le changement d'apparence... il avait oublié...

Ses cheveux auparavant blond étaient désormais strié de rouge et parfaitement mélangés à cette nouvelle couleur, ne donnant ainsi pas l'effet d'une teinture. Ils avaient poussés jusqu'au anches, tout comme Kyuubi. Ses yeux étaient eux, aussi bleu qu'avant la transformation, à sa grande joie, mais avaient quelques paillettes violettes. Le reste n'avait pas vraiment changé, si ce n'est ses traits un peu plus dur, moins enfantins.

Naruto se regarda encore tremblant, puis il se reprit, secoua la tête et plongea dans son bain ou il s'y endormit inconsciemment.

0°0°0°0°0°0

Quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il grelotta vivement l'eau était gelé et il était dedans depuis pas mal de temps vu l'état de ce qui lui servait auparavant de doigts.

Il s'en extirpa avec toute la grâce qu'un hippopotame qui a bu trop de saké peut avoir, attrapa une serviette qu'il enroula nonchalamment autour de ses anches, et sortit de la salle de bain rejoindre son démon après s'être admiré une seconde fois.

Son compagnon semblait se battre avec ses cauchemars, comme en démontrait la sueur et les sursauts. Naruto s'approcha du lit avec la ferme intention de réveiller Kyuubi quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte faisant sursauter l'ancien blond :

- Naruto, tu es là ?

- Gaara ? N'entre pas !

- Un problème ?

- Nan, juste, euh, je sort de mon bain ! On dirait pas je suis super pudique hein !

- Ah... c'était juste pour...

Pendant ce temps, Naruto vit avec horreur Kyuubi se relever vacillant, sans doute pris de vertiges, tomber du lit et se raccrocher à la première chose qu'il put attraper, soit Naruto, dit Naruto qui se retrouva sous un Kyuubi complètement déboussolé.

Tout cela se fit en quelques secondes et eu lieu en un grand « bom ».

Et comme les problèmes ne viennent jamais seuls, Gaara entra en furie et inquiet dans la chambre, trouvant ainsi deux inconnus, l'un sur l'autre et pas de Naruto.

- Oh merde...

- Naruto...

- Ui ?

- Ou est Naruto ? Dites ou je ne répond plus de rien...

- C'est moi Gaara !

- Huh ?

- Tu me reconnais pas ?

Kyuubi essaya de se relever, en vain, et grogna :

- Es-tu stupide ?

- Kyuu ?

- Comment veux tu qu'il te reconnaisse ?

- C'est vraiment toi Naruto ?

- OUI !

- Ne crie pas... que s'est-il passé ? Et qui est-ce ?

- Euh... Tu vas pas me croire...

- Dis toujours...

- C'est Kyuubi...

- Étrangement, je te crois...

- C'est vrai ?

- Pourquoi il est affalé sur toi

- Il est tombé du lit...

- Pourquoi sur toi ?

- Bah j'étais à coté...

- Va t'habiller...

- Vi, t'énerve pas...

* * *

Bon, et bien voilà, je coupe ici mais la suite est déjà en cours. Même très en cours.

J'ai dit dés le début que je ne vous demanderez pas de reviews pour la suite mais j'aimerais tout de même votre avis. Je ne compte pas mettre de restriction de temps pour moi, mais sachez que la suite arrivera bien plus vite si vous reviewez... qui plus est, j'ai pas mal de lecteurs, bizarrement, pas mal de follows et de favoris et pourtant, seul trois lecteurs inscrit sur ffn on postés des reviews, et qui plus est, ce n'est pas eux qui on mit mon histoire en favoris ( Merci à KynnVyr, lovely love to lie et Le-yaoiste ainsi qu'à mes trois lecteurs non inscrit ). Bref, vous avez comprit, je suis un peu triste.

Pardonnez-moi pour cet épisode déplaisant :'(

Quittons cette mauvaise partie

J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu ! Je sais, je devais les faire partir de Suna, mais j'ai eu un problème en cour de route, je voudrais votre avis, Vous préférez que Gaara parte avec eux ou pas ?

Il y aura des changement dans l'histoire en fonction de vos réponses. Rien de bien important, je vous rassure.

Et dès le prochain chapitre, je vous donnerez des fics à lire !

Bye bye ! ;)

Une SisiMi qui s'en veut un peu


	7. Embrouilles

Bien le bonjour messieurs ( yen à ? ) dames, comment allez vous ? Moi la forme !

Ui... je sais... pas bien... mais je me suis concentrée sur fictionpress ( lien sur ma page ceux que ça intéresse ) , j'ai pas envie de me faire tirer les oreilles par ma bêta lectrice ^^" ( elle est adorable, vraiment )

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto-sama... j'ai essayée de lui voler ses persos mais... vous saviez que y a des vigiles chez lui ?

**Résumé :**Naruto échoue à son combat dans la vallée de la fin. De honte,il s'enfuit loin de Konoha. Avec l'aide Kyuubi, il va devenir plus fort et essayer de ramener Sasuke. Pour y arriver, il rentrera dans les rang d'un serpent bien connu.

**Rating :** T pour l'instant, M dans quelques ann... chapitres.

Parole : « - Blablabla. »

Pensée : **« Blablabla. »**

Discussion Mentale : _**Blablabla**_.

Merci à Ouragan, Aurysadik, Tsumujikaze Yumi et mes lecteurs fidèles !

Note : Une bonne partie du chapitre est consacrée à l'histoire de Kushina en un pitit peu modifié. Mais j'adore tellement son histoire que j'ai pas put m'en empêcher. C'est raconté à la Kyuubi alors a vous de voir si vous voulez la lire.

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Embrouille_

_Ou_

_Quand Gaara se la joue rebelle_

- Maintenant, dites moi ce qui se passe...

Naruto lui raconta tout, de la création du corps de Kyûbi, à son désir de rentrer chez Orochimaru.

- Bien, je vais venir avec vous.

- Kôa ?

- Tu côasse Kit, grogna Kyuubi.

_**De quoi j'me mêle toi ?**_**_... Eh ! ça marche encore !_**

- Ah, oui, étrange...

Gaara regarda Kyuubi d'un air suspicieux :

- Qu'est ce qui est étrange ?

- On peux encore parler par télépathie ! répondit Naruto à la place du démon.

- C'est surement dû au fait que j'ai laissé du chakra en toi... ou alors parce que tu est mon jinchūriki, je sais pas trop...

- En parlant de ça , s'exclama Naruto, la réserve que tu as laissé en moi va finir par disparaitre, non ?

- Bien sûr que non, stupide humain...

- Ah bon ?... Hé !

- ...

- Euh, tu peux développer ?

- C'est comme si j'avais laissé un mini-Kyuubi en toi, en quelque sorte.

- Un mini-Kyuubi ?

- Moui... si je n'avais laissé que du chakra, il aurait évidemment fini par s'amoindrir et disparaître. J'ai par conséquent laissé une partie de moi.

- Un bébé Kyuubi en quelque sorte.

- Tu peux voir ça comme ça.

- Et y va grandir ?

- T'es idiot où quoi ?

- On s'égare, soupira Gaara. Revenons en à l'essentiel. Je t'accompagne Naruto.

- Même pas en rêve, s'écria Kyuubi, j'ai pas envie que tu traine dans nos pattes !

- De quoi je me mêle ?

- Tiens, c'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé tout à l'heure !

- La ferme Kit !

Gaara et Kyuubi se regardaient en chien de faïence, Kyuubi près à bondir sur Gaara et ce dernier tout à fait prêt à répliquer. Il regardait le démon, les bras croisés et un regard qui promettait milles souffrance.

Naruto était légèrement égaré, ne comprenant pas cet éclat provenant de ses deux amis.

- Tu ne viendra pas, grogna Kyuubi.

- Et pourquoi ça ? murmura Gaara, passablement énervé.

- Parce que tu te ferais tout de suite repérer !

Naruto en avait assez de cette température en dessous de zéro. Et ça l'avait énervé quasiment autant que son démon.

- J'ai pas changé mon apparence pour rien ! Tu te feras tout de suite reconnaître et on serait dans de beaux draps !

- Je ne vais pas te laisser te jeter dans la geule du loup...

- Serpent, murmura Kyuubi, mais il fut royalement ignoré.

- ... Sans rien faire, continua Gaara.

- Je vais avoir Kyuubi avec moi ! Et il m'aura entrainé avant ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire bon sang !

- Ça reste avoir, murmura le démon, mais il passa de nouveau inaperçu.

- Tu pourrais t'entraîner 100 ans que tu n'arriverais pas au même niveau qu'Orochimaru !

- Mais je ne vais pas me battre contre lui tout de suite ! On se fait entrainer par Orochimaru, on le tue, on libère Sasuke...

- le mioche est pas prisonnier, marmonna un Kyuubi qui passa encore et toujours inaperçu.

- ...et après on rejoint l'Akatsuki ! D'ici là, il y a bien trois, quatre membres qui serons morts !

Kyuubi eu un sursaut.

- Attend, depuis quand on rentre dans l'Akatsuki ?

- Ben, réfléchis un peu, avoue que c'est pas bête.

Il y eu un silence de réflexion. C'est vrai que c'était pas bête. Dangereux, mais pas bête. Ils pourraient ainsi détruire l'Akatsuki de l'intérieur.

- Si j'ai bien comprit, murmura Gaara, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne viens pas ?

Kyuubi eu un sourire carnassier :

- T'as tout comprit bloc de sable.

- s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Naruto, je te tue de mes propres mains, souffla Gaara.

Puis il fit un geste de la main rapide à Naruto et partit. Ce dernier était surprit, et Kyuubi intrigué. A tout les coup, le jinchuriki de Shukaku avait une idée bien précise en tête, et ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

Mais bon pour l'instant, il avait le stress qui montait. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment aborder le sujet. C'était assez délicat... depuis quand il était délicat lui ? Kit ou pas Kit, il allait balancer ça d'un ton nonchalant. Ouais, nonchalant, c'est bien.

- He...Hey Ki...Kit... ?

Nonchalance de m*rde...Heureusement pour lui que Naruto n'était pas futé.

- Hein ?

- Dit Kit, tu sais quoi de tes parents ?

- Euh, à part qu'ils sont morts pour le village, pas grand chose.

**« Oh puré... le vieux lui à rien dit... »**

- Ok... ça t'intéresse ? de savoir ?

- Beuh, évidement. Mais tu m'explique comment tu pourrais savoir ?**  
**

- ça fait partit de l'histoire... ta mère s'appelait Kushina Uzumaki.

- Elle n'a pas prit le nom de mon père ?

- Si, c'est toi qui n'a pas prit le nom de ton père. Donc, Kushina Uzumaki venait du village de Uzushiogakure, dans le pays des tourbillons. Il à disparut aujourd'hui, mais il était allié et ami à Konoha. Ils étaient très amis, d'ailleurs, leur emblème fait toujours partit du village.

- Les spirales un peu partout ?

- Exact. Ta mère était un vrai garçon manqué, elle parlait tout le temps et elle avait de longs cheveux rouges. Elle à été forcée de quitter son village pour rejoindre l'académie de Konoha. Dés son premier jour, elle à proclamé qu'elle serait la première femme Hokage... ça n'a pas beaucoup plu aux autres gamins, et ils l'on tout de suite baptisé. A cause de son visage rond et de ses cheveux rouges, ils l'on surnommé " Tomate".

Naruto retint difficilement un gloussement.

- Pff ! To...Tomate ? Wahaha !... oh bon sang... La... honte !

Il ne put retenir bien longtemps son rire, et Kyuubi le regard avec un sourire carnassier:

- Rigole pas trop petit, ça lui à pas plut, et au lieu d'aller pleurer dans son coin, elle a préférée tabasser tout les garçons qui se moquaient d'elle, récoltant un autre surnom : " Piment Habanero et Habanero la Sanglante".

- Tabassés ?

- Imagine Sakura en colère.

- Ah... ouille.

- Elle à également rencontrée ton père. Elle s'est dit qu'il ressemblait à une fille. Il l'a regardé droit dans les yeux, lui à sourit et lui à dit que lui aussi voulait être Hokage. Et là, ta mère...

- Est tombée amoureuse de lui !

- ...L'a trouvé arrogant, niais et stupide.

- T'exagère pas un peu là, non ?

- Non.

- Ah...

- Mais un jour, Kushina se fit enlever. Elle laissa derrière elle, sur la route, ses cheveux, espérant que quelqu'un vienne la sauver... mais au bou de plusieurs heures, personne ne vint, et Kushina perdit espoir. Personne n'avait vu les indices... sauf Minato, qui la sauva.

- Et c'est là qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui ! euh... c'est ça, hein ?

- Oui.

- C'est dingue ! Et mon père ? Son histoire à lui ?

- Je ne la connais pas. Si je connais aussi bien l'histoire de ta mère, c'est parce que c'était elle mon ancien jinchuriki.

- Quoi ? ... Attend... QUOI ?!

- L'histoire n'est pas finie. Ta mère devint une grande kunoichi, et ton père, Minato Namikaze, devint le quatrième Hokage.

- ... Tu te moque de moi ? C'est ça ?

- Naruto...

- BON SANG ! Et le vieux ?! Il le savait, pas vrai ? Il le savait et il m'a rien dit ?!

- Ton père était l'un des plus grand Hokage que Konaha n'a jamais connu.

- Uh...

- Puis, ta mère tomba enceinte. La grossesse d'une femme jinchuriki on une grossesse de 10 mois, et lors de l'accouchement, le seau qui retient le bijuu s'affaiblit. L'accouchement se passa loin du village. L'accouchement se passa bien, jusqu'au moment ou Minato du refermer mon seau. Un type bizarre apparut, t'attrapa et menaça de te tuer s'il ne me libérait pas. Ton père te sauva et te mit, j'imagine, à l'abri. C'est là que ça commença vraiment à déraper; le type disait s'appeler Madara Uchiwa.

- Madara ? Mais... c'est...

- Oui. Il me fit sortir de force de Kushina. Madara me mit sous l'influence du sharingan, comme je refusait d'attaquer le village. La seule chose dont je me souvient ensuite, c'est d'avoir...

- D'avoir ?

- D'avoir tuer tes parents, et d'avoir été scellé en toi. Une partie des souvenirs de ta mère m'a accompagné. En ressortant, je l'ai laissé en toi.

- Donc... si mes parents sont morts, et si le village à été détruit, c'est à cause de ce soit disant Madara. Il est encore en vie ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'imagine, sinon, j'aurais reprit mes esprits plus tôt...

- Il faut le trouver... je ne laisserais pas ce monstre dans la nature plus longtemps.

- Et comment tu compte faire ?

- Je ne sais pas...

0o0o0o0

_**Arrivé dans sa chambre, Gaara se plaça devant son miroir et caressa le kanji sur la partie gauche de son front.**_

_**Héhé, tu t'es ramolli Chibi-Gaara. L'amour rend faible et tu le sais**_  
_**J'ai peur...**_

_**Héhé, Tu es tellement ridicule ! Tu me fait pitié Chibi-Gaara !**_

_**Arrête de m'appeler comme ça**_

_**Bien, sûr Chibi-Gaa...Dit moi, que ce passe-t-il ?**_

_**Shukaku... un corps, ça t'intéresserais ?**_

_**Tu veux me laisser sortir ?**_

_**Si Naruto à pu, je le peux aussi**_

_**Si le blond à survécu, c'est grâce à son sang d'Uzumaki, tu le sais ?**_

_**Tu accepte Shukaku ?**_

_**Héhéhé, bien sûr ! Mais si tu meurt, je détruirais Suna et tout ce qui se trouve sur mon chemin, comprit ?**_

_**Bien...**_

_**Il y a quelques temps, jamais tu n'aurais accepté...**_

_**Allons y**_

* * *

Voili voilou ! bon, c'est un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents, mais c'est pas encore ça hein ^^'

Shukaku, je l'imagine un peu comme Undertaker dans Kuroshitsuji, genre le fou avec son rire sadique XD

Une bonne partie, comme je l'ai dit au dessus, est l'histoire de Kushina, donc pas spécialement intéressant, mais je l'aime bien alors... désolée de vous faire subir ça...

Chose promis, chose due, voilà une fanfic que j'ai adoré :

**Le cavalier fait echec et mat de Kill-titi : Arthur et Ciel tentent de résoudre les meurtres qui se succèdent dans le manoir des Phantomhives. Entre folie, meurtre, et jalousie, sortiront-ils vivants de ce manoir? Qui est le tueur? Qui sont les tueurs?... Où est Sebastian?**

Bon, c'est pas une fic marrante, et le résumé n'inspire pas forcément, mais je peux vous assurez que c'est l'une des meilleures fics que j'ai jamais lue !

Je vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Et n'hesitez pas à reviewer ^o^

Une SisiMi repenti ;)


End file.
